Grand Voyage- Log 54
Log 54: Race to Reverse Mountain, Conclusion “Naga Naga no Lightspeed!” Knave hurled himself into the air, his white aura fading away as quickly as it had come, him now floating in midair, staring down at the Marines below him. “Open fire!” their CO called, and his men lifted their rifles, firing at the marimo lad. “Naga Naga no Whirlwind!” Knave cried, surrounding his hands with heat and kinetic energy and quickly wrapping it around himself. The bullets were eradicated by the energy, and the marimo lad let it drop, as he fell towards the Marine ships. “Naga Naga no Heat Canon!” he cried as he slammed into one, causing the deck to splinter and nearly break in half. Standing up, Knave grinned, then performed a similar technique to Whirlwind, though this time he allowed it to fly away from him, knocking thousands of Marines out. “Naga Naga no Roundhouse!” “Sword units!” the CO barked, and Marines poured out from beneath the deck, swords drawn and swinging towards Knave, who countered by launching dozens of Heat Canons at them. “Naga Naga no Heat Barrage!” The Marines cried out as they were quickly felled by the rapid fire punches. Knave then ran over to their mast, seizing it as his white aura sprang into being. Gritting his teeth, he ripped it from the deck, then turning around, hurled it as fast as he could towards the second ship. “Look out!” one of the Marines called the mast speared their ship, causing it to begin to sink. Knave leaped through the air, grinning and laughing happily, as he barely landed on the edge of the mast, running along it and throwing a hand forward. “Naga Naga no Bomb!” The Marines onboard cried out as the bomb landed in their midst, then exploded outwards, burning them and sending them flying. Knave scrambled up to the deck of the second ship, heat and kinetic energy already charging in his hands as he leaped up to the railing, taking aim at the third and final ship. “Kill him! Kill him now!” the commander of that ship called out, “if we hold him off a bit longer reinforcements will arrive!” “Yes, sir!” his subordinates cried, firing their cannons, pistols, rifles, everything at the young pirate before them. Knave let out a cry, throwing his hands forward and releasing a truly massive blast of energy, which tore through the rounds and crashed into the final ship, cleaving a massive hole through it. The Marines onboard let out cries of defeat as they toppled into the water. Three ships had been felled by a single young man. “Ciaosususu!” Knave laughed, turning around and taking a running leap towards his own ship, “that was pretty fuuuuu~” He ran out of energy, stopping mid-jump and beginning to fall towards the sea, his hand outstretched.... Stormy caught it, quickly slamming him against the side of the Starry. “Geeze,” she said, half-laughing, “do you ever think stuff like this through before you do it?” “Nope!” Knave replied, grinning happily, “never have and never will!” ---- “D-damn them,” Don Cazzuto groaned as Ice John helped him up. A bit aways from them, various grunts were busy helping up to the other associates and old enemies of the Marimos, “those stupid brats! I’ll kill them! Kill them all! Where are they going?!” “Reverse Mountain, sir,” Ice John said, “at least, that’s where we calculated them heading towards before we arrived here.” “Excellent,” the Don said, rising fully to his feet and throwing his fist into the air, “we will pursue them! But not as a simple mob family....” He raised his voice to its highest extent. “WE ARE NOW..... THE CAZZUTO PIRATES!” “HAII!!!” his henchman cried with him, also throwing their hands into the air. ---- “Guys!” Sid called from the helm of the Starry, which was once more bombarded with high wind and lashing rain, “it’s in sight! Reverse Mountain!” The crew scrambled out on deck, all looking towards the massive mountain, a river flowing through it up to its peak, the other side completely invisible. “Wow,” Knave said, “so it’s right over there.... the greatest sea in the world.” “Heh,” Art chuckled, “feels like we’ve grown a lot since we all started, neh?” “You said it,” Stormy said happily. “Gao!” Gopher chirped, jumping up and down with excitement. “AAWWRRRIGGHHTT!” Knave said, stepping up onto the Star’s figurehead, standing up to his full height, and then sticking his finger up to the heavens. He cried out in the loudest voice he could muster, and his crew happily joined him. “LET’S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!” ~End of South Blue Saga~ ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters